1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ATM switching system, and more particularly, to a control program structure which is capable of controlling a hardware source of an ATM switching system from an external source through a standard interface, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a view showing a construction of a conventional ATM switching system which includes a plurality of processor boards 10˜12, an ATM switch 14 and line interface cards 13 and 15.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional ATM switching system includes a plurality of processor boards 10˜12, and a control program is mounted on each processor board. Accordingly, the control program is implemented suitable to a hardware structure of the switching system to control the ATM switch 14, the line interface cards 13 and 15, and other configuration devices.
FIG. 2 illustrates a general control program structure for controlling a hardware resource 20 of the ATM switching system in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown in the drawing, the general control program consists of an upper application function unit for exchanging a signaling message with the external source and analyzing and processing a protocol and a HMC (human machine command), and hardware control function unit for actually controlling the hardware resource 20 according to the analysis of the upper application function unit. In this respect, the hardware control function unit is implemented suitable to the hardware characteristics of the switching system.
In this manner, the conventional control program performs a connection establishing, a connection releasing, a state managing, a configuration controlling and other operation maintenance of the switching system by analyzing a signaling message inputted from an external source or a HMC (human machine command) inputted through a HMI (human machine interface) by an operator.
However, the control program of the general ATM switching system in accordance with the conventional art is fixedly implemented just suitable to the characteristics of the hardware of its pertinent switching system. Thus, in order to control other ATM switching systems, a control program should be rewritten to be suitable to the corresponding ATM switching system.
In addition, in case of correcting a function in the control program of the conventional ATM switching system or adding a new function thereto, since its upper function unit and a low function unit are affected altogether, correction to a developed program becomes very complicated.
And, as the communication technique is being developed, various kinds of brand-new switching systems and communication protocols come out, and various functions are required. Consequently, development of a control program suitable to each switching system and a communication protocol requires much time and much expense.